beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The World Was Wide Enough
The final number of Grindeldon. Plot A song sung primarily by Albus Burr during his duel with Alexander Grindeldon, with an internal soliloquy by Grindeldon as he faces defeat and death. Lyrics Initial Draft BURR There are ten things you need to know COMPANY Number one! BURR We flew across the Thames at dawn My friend, Newton Scamander signed on as my— AND COMPANY Number two! BURR Grindeldon arrived with his crew: Elder wand in hand, and an healer that he knew COMPANY Number three! BURR I watched Grindeldon examine the terrain I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain This man has poisoned my ministerial pursuits! COMPANY Most disputes die and no one shoots! Number four! BURR Grindeldon drew first position Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission This is a wizard with the Dark Lord’s ability The healer turned around so he could have deniability COMPANY Five! BURR Now I didn’t know this at the time But we were— COMPANY Six! BURR He examined his wand with such rigour? I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger COMPANY Seven! BURR Confession time? Here’s what I got: My fellow wizards’ll tell you I’m a terrible shot COMPANY Number eight! MEN Your last chance to negotiate Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight GRINDELDON They won’t teach you this in your classes But look it up, Albus Burr was wearing his glasses Why? If not to take deadly aim? It’s him or me, the world will never be the same I had only one thought before the slaughter: This man will not make an orphan of my daughter COMPANY Number nine! BURR Look him in the eye, aim no higher Summon all the courage you require Then count: COMPANY One two three four five six seven eight nine Number ten paces! Fire!— GRINDELDON I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run or fire my wand or let it be? There is no beat, no melody Burr, my first friend, my enemy Maybe the last face I ever see If I throw away my curse, is this how you’ll remember me? What if this moment is my legacy? Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me Durmstrang, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me You let me make a difference A place where even orphan immigrants Can leave their fingerprints and rise up I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up Wise up. Eyes up I catch a glimpse of the other side Salazar leads a wizards’ chorus on the other side My son is on the other side He’s with my mother on the other side Slytherin is slitherin from the other side Teach me how to say goodbye Rise up, rise up, rise up Ariana My love, take your time I’ll see you on the other side Raise a glass to freedom... AND COMPANY He aims his pistol at the sky— BURR Wait! BURR I strike him right between his ribs I walk towards him, but I am ushered away They row him back across the Thames I get a drink BURR I hear wailing in the streets BURR Somebody tells me, “You’d better hide.” BURR They say AND Bellatrix Bellatrix and Nacissa— BURR Were both at his side when he died Death doesn’t discriminate Between the sinners and the saints It takes and it takes and it takes History obliterates In every picture it paints It paints me and all my mistakes When Alexander aimed At the sky He may have been the first one to die But I’m the one who paid for it I survived, but I paid for it Now I’m the villain in your history I was too young and blind to see... I should’ve known I should’ve known The world was wide enough for both Grindeldon and me The world was wide enough for both Grindeldon and me Chords (see Hamilton Chords#Burr)Category:Music Category:Theatre Category:Open Source